Catcher in the Cemetery
by fanoffiction95
Summary: Sabrina wants to go to Hell to get her boyfriend back, but will it be easy? No, and once she does get him back, will he be the same?


Hi All!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I will, I swear on all doggies and I love doggies, that I will finish my 'When I Knew' Bellarke fiction. Unfortunately, we all know how the reunion went and honestly, I don't like Becho at all. Not a fan. At least Raven is a good/decent person.

Anyway, here is a fiction I have written for Nabrina aka Nick and Sabrina from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I have seen some fictions, but nothing to the degree I'd like personally, to really capture what they're going through/went through. I initially was pro Sabrina and Harvey, as they're like Romeo and Juliet, always a true pairing. However, after part 2 of CAOS, I feel that Nick and Sabrina are better together. Nick supports Sabrina and his support is unwavering he's her rock and she taught him how to love. It seems more real and believable than Sabrina and Harvey's relationship if I'm being honest.

Anyways, on with the story, it picks up where part 2 ends.

—

It's been a week since Lilith took Nick down to Hell with her. Nick and my father, Satan, that is. He really had to choose that moment to save the day, really? At least with my enhanced powers I could probably handle The Dark Lord. But I don't know how my boyfriend is fairing. I couldn't imagine what it's like for him being trapped in there with him.

Before it all went down, Nick and I were making real progress and real change in The Church of the Night. Which Father Blackwood practically ruined. My Aunt Zelda is High Priestess now. She's still not sure how she feels about my Father's Doctrine, but she likes it a Heaven a lot more than Father Blackwood's misogynistic and tired practices.

"'Brina!" Roz stops me in my thoughts, and my tracks. I was walking through the woods, as I often do when I'm looking for answers. It isn't just a place to pass through, it seems to be a source of comfort for me. I guess it's because I was born here.

"What is it Roz?"

"I think I know away of how to get back Nick."

"What?! How?" I grab her arms, gripping her tightly. I'd do anything to get Nick back. And finally tell him…

"It's extremely risky, I don't really know exactly how, but I saw it. We can get him back while Satan stays trapped in Hell with Lilith. But…"

"What?"

"I just need to know, is he worth it? Don't get me wrong, I know you want to go get him. But he betrayed you. He basically spied on you for Satan. Going to Hell will be difficult, and getting back will be even more so. Are you sure that you want to do it for him.

Yes. There's no way my answer would be anything other than yes. He was, is, worth it. He was always by my side, helping and supporting me. I know that part of it was due to The Dark Lord's bidding, but, the truth is, I love him. And when he said he loved me, I felt it. I knew he was telling the truth. Especially when he sacrificed himself for me and my friends. I know he didn't do it for them. I know that he only really did it for me. It may have been selfish of him, but I've been so selfish with him. Everything that we did together, our entire relationship, was on my terms. It's time that I was there for him, that I helped him, that I stood by his side and held his hand—that I would be there to catch him. I owe him that much.

"I'm sure, let's go get my boyfriend back."

—

"Nick," I sigh. I truly can't believe that he's back, above ground, and here with me, in the Cemetery outside of my Aunties' house. Going to Hell and getting back wasn't easy, just like Roz said. But in my opinion it was worth it. Thankfully Theo and Harvey were there to help us, we couldn't have done it with ought them.

I hold him in my arms a bit longer before letting him go. Not before I catch him smelling my hair, as if he missed the scent. "I'm so glad you're here, with me. Right where you belong."

"Sabrina, I…." He trails off, seemingly at a loss of words. He seems relieved, but also hesitant.

"It's ok," I finish for him. "I understand if you're not ready to pick things right up where we left off. I mean, you were possessed basically by my father, Satan, for Heaven's sake. I didn't go to Hell and back just so that I could have you. I mean, that was part of it, but it was mostly because it was my turn to be there for you. My turn to help you and hold your hand while you faced the world. That's all I really wanted, and to have the chance to tell you," I pause to take a breath, I've only said this once before, after all. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I understand, like I said, if you need time to process what you've been through, I understand." I look down at my feet, almost shy, which is not my style. It's just weird having him back while also not completely having him back, I'm not really sure where we stand. But at least I said what I've need to.

"Sabrina," he says, grabbing my hands in his and bringing them up to his mouth in the softest of kisses. "The only thing that I held onto down there when I was trapped in myself, the only thing I had to cling on, was my love for you. Of course I still love you." He places one of those forehead kisses I love and I wrap my arms around him. He rests his chin on top of my head, petting my hair down in a comforting way.

"But you are right," he continues softly. "I've been through a lot since the coronation, as I'm sure you have, too." He steps back, his arms falling to his sides. I miss his warmth already. "I think we should take some time, to get our bearings and make sure this is what we both want, because if we do this, I want to do it for good. Because I'm not sure if I'll love anyone as much as I love you Spellman."

"Nick," I breathe, reaching out to hug him, he lets me. "But I do love you, truly."

"And I'm sure you believe that," he says gently, rubbing circles into my back soothingly. "You wouldn't have gone to Hell and back if you didn't, but… I do wonder how much you felt you owed me. Because if you just saved me to assuage your guilt and you're just loving me because I love you, then it isn't true and we won't last. You may want to be truly in love with me, but I know you still care about Harvey, somewhere. Being in Hell was painful enough, I don't think I could handle that kind of heartbreak."

"But Nick," I try to convince him, convince him that I do truly love him. That he's the person that matters most to me in the world. But there is a sliver of doubt. My heart still pangs at the mention of Harvey's name. I love Nick. I know that. But am I in love with Nick? That's something else. I'm trying to pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with Nick. I think back to after the Lupercalia and after the with hunters' first attack, but I can't distinguish the exact moment. All I know is that I love Nick and I am in love with him. He may be cocky and confident, but I know he uses it to hide his vulnerability, the fact that he can love and is capable of being loved. I don't think he trusts love. But I'll do my best to convince him otherwise.

"You can try all you want to get rid of me, Nicholas Scratch. But I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" He asks. I can see the hope and worry in his eyes as I look up into them. I burrow more into his chest, feeling his warmth and felling him alive, his heart beating in tune with mine.

"I promise. And I promise that I'll always be there to hold your hand… or catch you if you fall."

"Really?" That glint of humor and spark finally returns to his eyes. He's starting to become the Nicholas Scratch I know and love again. He spins us into a sort of dance, grabbing a hand in his while his other stays circled around my waist. I let out a peel of laughter and we stumble into a deep on the ground. Both laughing, wow it feels good to laugh after so long. "See?" He says from under me, as I lay my ear on his chest, right over his heart, its beat comforting me. "I caught you this time."

"You did," I'll allow him that. "This time. But next time, you wait and see Nicholas Scratch. I'll be the one doing the catching."

"Ah," he stretches out, turning me so I'm next to him curled into his side. It's night time now and we should probably go, but I want to take another moment, any and every moment I could, to be with him, especially on a night like tonight, under the stars. "I'll take you up on that bet."

I lift my head up, propping it on one hand. I smile down at him, finally he's staring to relax. He looks so content, and it's more than all I ever wanted. "You're on."


End file.
